Nest of the Dragon slayer
by chloemcg
Summary: Two-shot. A pregnant Lucy has to deal with Natsu and his crazy protective dragon slayer instincts, even if they are supremely annoying.
1. Nesting

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters of Fairy Tail since the rights to them, Hiro Mashima owns them.**

**Nest of the Dragon slayer**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Dragneel household.

The house was built near the boarder pertaining the city of Magnolia and the house they lived within was quiet as the inhabitants started to settle in for the night. The master bedroom was dark, there was barely any light as they had been dimmed to allow for a sleepy ambience.

It was soothing.

It had been only a few months since Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel had gotten married to one another and they found that they couldn't have been happier in their lovey-dovey relationship. They were partners at the guild and partners in life and now a new element was entering their lives:

A baby.

Lucy had discovered her pregnancy not that long ago, maybe three months before, and she was over the moon. When she plucked up the courage to tell Natsu and Happy the great news they practically glomped her and almost kissed and smothered her to death. It was quite sweet and Natsu made it obvious that he was excited.

Neither of them could wait.

Lucy lay down on the huge bed and pulled the large blanket over herself and started to feel her eyes drift close with sleep and fatigue. She started sink into the darkness of slumber with both hands resting on her growing pregnant tummy, which was growing steadily bigger as the months drew closer and closer for the babe within to be born.

The mere thought made her smile like an idiot.

She could hardly wait for her baby to be welcomed into the world, and she felt this overpowering sense of love and adoration for this unborn life and her heart fluttered at the mere thought of motherhood —her own mother, Layla Heartfilia, had died when she was a child so she felt that she should cherish her unborn child as much as she could.

Lucy would have to do a bit more work at Fairy tail for a short period of time but also make sure to take it easy because she needed to take care of herself and not overwork herself. She had talked to both Happy and the rest of the guild about it and they promised to help out as much as they could.

She wanted to get ad much rest as possible before her bundle of joy arrived.

_Her husband, Natsu, on the other hand..._

Her smile dropped immediately when she felt something heavy plop itself down over her, weighing down the bedsheets. She groaned irritably to herself as she peeled open one deep brown eye irritably.

What she saw made her other eye snap open as she stared disbelievingly at what she saw.

Natsu lay down _on top _of Lucy's stomach, tummy first, and proceeded to curl himself around it much like a cat would. Both of his eyes were closed and a peaceful little grin was curled upon his lips as he seemed to fall asleep.

Lucy's eyebrows shot up as she stared at the fire wizard dumbly.

"Natsu," She asked, "What're you doing...?"

Natsu didn't answer her right away.

He just kept laying on top of her quietly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, slightly irritated at this. She had tried hinting that she didn't really like when he did this, he was always showing some rather frantic yet hysterical overprotective behaviour towards her baby bump, but Natsu (being his oblivious self) never picked up on Lucy's rather subtle hints that she wanted him to cut it out.

The celestial wizard lay still, waiting for Natsu to wake up so he could get off of her.

"Ugggggh...Natsu...?"

The pregnant celestial wizard bemoaned as she made a half-hearted effort and tried to push the covers off of her. Natsu continued to lay sprawled across her belly and her legs, pinning her to the mattress of their shared bed. It was much too hot with him laying on top of her like this, his scaly scarf and natural fire wizard body heat made it worse, and he always did it whenever he snoozed off.

"Maybe this is some kind of dragon instinct or something..." She muttered to herself.

She thought about it.

It made sense.

She'd heard from Gajeel, after describing her husband's latest behaviour to him, that dragons were _very _protective and guarding of their mates before they laid their eggs. Maybe Natsu was just sharing some traits of having some inherited nesting instinct from being raised by his dragon father, Igneel, and it was a mix of also him being a dragon slayer sort of thing?

She didn't know.

She hadn't heard of many dragon slayers getting their wives pregnant and their behaviour...

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Even still.

"Natsu...!" She raised her voice a bit, trying to slide her legs and abdomen out from under the sleepy Dragon slayer.

Natsu's eyelids finally peeled themselves open to reveal his tired onyx eyes. The pinkette drowsily awoke and started to slink up into a sunken position, sitting on the up bed on his hands and knees. He glanced around to survey his surroundings, sniffing frantically in the darkness to get a semblance on where he was.

"Uuuh...whazza...? Whazzit...?! Wha...? Oh."

For the Salmon-haired man, it only took two more seconds until he realised that he as in the master bed that he and his wife shared together and he shook off his disorientation before he yawned a yawn so large that every single fang in his mouth was on display before he closed his mouth again.

"What's up, hon?" He asked sleepily.

Lucy fought back the urge to roll her eyes with annoyance.

This reminded her of when they were younger and Natsu would sneak into her apartment just to climb into her bed and snooze in it. With Happy too. She could recall the annoyance she felt back then as them breaking in and messing up her apartment had been almost a daily occurrence...as well as trying to raid her fridge when they thought she wasn't looking.

Frustration seemed to bubble within her and the blonde Celestial wizard couldn't help but scowl at him heatedly.

"Mind explaining _this?_" She asked, using her hands to gesture at him and how he was curled atop of her like some kind of strange cat a moment ago.

Natsu seemed bewildered for a moment as he looked down at himself for a moment and then back up at her. He actually looked as though he had his hand caught in the cookie jar. He pursed his lips for a moment thoughtfully and it was when he found that he couldn't think of anything that he offered his love a lazy yet nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Huh...I dunno, maybe it's a dragon slayer thing?"

Lucy nodded in thoughtful but exasperated agreement.

"Do you think that, maybe, your dragon slayer abilities are making you display the behaviours and mannerisms of an actual dragon...? Or maybe because you were raised by Igneel, his dragon habits rubbed off on you? It's pretty strange, don't you think?"

Natsu looked down as he thought about what his pregnant wife was talking about.

He hadn't noticed it before she pointed it out but he _was _feeling a bit more explosive than normal..._and that was saying a lot._ This baby was going to be his first and he wanted to be as good a father as Igneel was! He just wanted to protect his mate and his unborn at all costs, that's all that flowed through his thoughts right now.

He kept on considering it.

Maybe he _was _going a bit overboard at some points...such as lunging at random people whom even went _near_ Lucy (Gray especially), growling and snarling at people as he guarded her like she was treasure, becoming extremely possessive over her, having bad mood swings (even worse than Lucy's own!) and there was even this one time where the two of them, and Happy, went on a guild mission together when some thug made even the slightest grab at Lucy's arms and Natsu _almost _ended up actually burning him into a pile of ashes —Happy ended up swooping in and he had to drag the protective father-to-be away before he ended up killing the guy.

The list went on.

While he pondered on this with a thoughtful expression plastered against his face, Lucy smiled inwardly to herself.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah!" She exclaimed, picking her voice up.

This should do it...!

Hopefully she could get him to stop now.

She _almost _felt to be on the verge of crying no thanks to her hormones running rampant every five seconds like some sort of savage stampede through her mind.

The pregnant Stellar Fairy tail wizard took a deep breath in before she closed her eyes and started to speak to him as candidly as possible, with a pinch of patronisation sprinkled in her tone; her face was a mask of tired frustration, vexation, hopefulness and a plea for understanding on her part.

She looked into her lover's onyx eyes and realised that he was hanging on her every word.

"It's getting a little much, Natsu. Ever since I got pregnant, you've been treating me like I'm made of glass and it's gotta stop. I'm a grown woman and I don't appreciate being tended to like a toddler and, while I'll probably be a bit more needy in the near future, I would _like _some independence. Give the "over-protective-dad" routine a rest, will ya!?"

Natsu sputtered.

"B-But, Luce, I _need _to protect you! I don't wanna let anyone lay a hand on you or our lil' boy or girl!"

Lucy eyed her husband sternly, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Look. It's very sweet you wanna protect our baby and all but listen to me and listen good."

She took in a deep breath.

"THIS. BABY. ISN'T. EVEN. BORN. YET!"

Her deep brown eyes bore into Natsu's onyx ones and she folded her arms across her chest huffily.

"For Mavis' sake, Natsu! Its fine to be scared and worried but this is just dumb! And, furthermore, I'd _love it _if you kept the nesting instincts to a minimum."

Natsu said nothing as he sat patiently on the bed with an unreadable expression donning his face, even though it was still dark in the bedroom. He said nothing, did nothing, he didn't even move an inch of his body as he waited until his wife was done with her temper rant.

Lucy's blonde hair spilled over her own stomach as she craned her neck to lower her head and then she exhumed a deep, calming breath. She needed to calm down. She presumed that this was more than enough to make her case and getting any more frustrated wouldn't do anything good.

A short silence befell the two Fairy tail wizards as they both stared at one another.

They both waited for one another to say something...and it wasn't until Lucy did just that when things took a turn.

Time to get to the point.

"So can you cut it out? Pretty please?"

A second short silence followed that inquiry.

Lucy could not have missed the mischievous glint gleaming in Natsu's eyes, no matter how dark it was.

A devilish smirk spread across his face, re-revealing his glinting fangs in the darkness.

"...Sorry, Luce, but I guess you're gonna have to deal with it!"

Lucy blinked bewildered.

"Wait, what!?"

Without warning, Natsu dove on top of Lucy once more and started to rest his head softly on top of her expanding and contracting belly. He could hear the tiny heartbeat of his unborn child and it was a sound so soft and so soothing that it lulled him to sleep almost instantly.

Lucy wasn't happy about this though.

Sweet as it was, she _refused _to have to sleep like this every night!

She couldn't deal with this for seven more months...!

"Natsu? Natsu!" She thundered in a loud screech, **"NATSU DRAGNEEL, GET OFF OF ME OR SO HELP ME I WILL SIC ONE OF MY MORE FEROCIOUS CELESTIAL SPIRITS ON YOU! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? NATSU!"**

It was too late, he was already asleep.

He was snoring and everything!

The only thing stopping her from throwing Natsu off the bed was both the fact that he was too heavy and her back was steadily pulsing in agony. She couldn't hope to even _try _and boot him out of bed, especially since she was pinned down like this, and she felt nothing but annoyed anger. She so badly wished she could grab her Summoning spirit keys, summon a spirit like Aquarius or maybe even Loke or Capricorn.

They could probably do something about her current position that left her pinned down on her bed with her husband snoozing as he lay curled on top of her..._again_.

Lucy sighed to herself.

She just would have to surrender for now.

Lucy's brown eyes drifted down to her swollen abdomen and she felt a few flutters come from within. She hoped it wouldn't be too much longer before those light flutters turn into kicks and it made her wonder whether or not the baby would be calm and sensible like herself or just a person who runs into things without thinking them through first? Would the baby take after herself or more after Natsu.

Considering current position, she _seriously _hoped that it was the former because she had enough trouble with _ONE _Natsu and she didn't want another one.

Just the thought of having another Natsu running around made her shudder.

The movement inside her tummy probably even made Natsu shift a bit in his sleep but he didn't wake up much. He did have a sweet smile come over his lips, though, and he even curled into an even tighter ball around Lucy.

Lucy sighed.

She looked down at her own stomach and patted it affectionately.

"Even though daddy is really, really, really immature and childish at times, he would love and protect you and me and the rest of our family like no other. Sweetie, you are going to be so loved when you're here." A fresh batch of tears sprung to her eyes as a loving smile appeared on her face, "I'll love you and take care of you for as long as I can..."

Out of habit, Lucy started to fiddle with some of Natsu's pink spiked locks with a fingertip. When he was near she would sometimes absentmindedly play with and stroke his hair —she didn't know _why _but it calmed her nerves when she got anxious and it just made her feel relaxed.

Natsu subconsciously cuddled ever closer to Lucy.

He started to hook both arms around her waist whilst he was still sprawled over her. He snorted softly in his sleep as he let out a plaintive groan beneath his breath. He was still using the baby bump as some kind of pillow but still being careful, even in his sleep, to avoid squishing it.

That was it.

The moment was ruined.

Lucy couldn't hold back an irritated scowl.

_"Maybe kicking him out on to the sofa for half of this pregnancy isn't such a bad idea..."_

* * *

**A/N: Heres a brand new story with more Lucy, poor thing.**

**This is a Two-shot fanfic about what I think a Nalu pregnancy would be like and how I think Dragon slayers would react to their pregnant wives and such.**

** This is sort of a prequel for "Welcome Nashi", "Fire and ice" and "True love shines" so if you hadn't seen those yet then please do check them out.**

**I shall try and get the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thanks!**

**—Chloemcg **


	2. Guarding

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters of Fairy Tail since the rights to them, Hiro Mashima owns them.**

**Nest of the Dragon slayer**

* * *

_Several months later..._

Lucy had finally given birth to a baby girl that she and Natsu named Nashi.

She _did _wind up having to kick Natsu out of bed so he curb his nesting habits.

The process was long and difficult but Natsu had somehow managed to keep his flaring overprotective instincts a bit...a tiny bit anyway. He was still fiercely protective over Lucy and their unborn and had insisted that he help her with every little thing until she was to give birth. The only times Natsu ever left her side were to go on missions or to go on a quick errand to the closest shop of convienience possible.

It wasn't until, one day, that Gajeel literally dragged him off that she was finally given a bit of freedom...

...until soon after when she went into labour.

As soon as Natsu and Lucy had laid their eyes on their tiny daughter for the first time, it was love at first sight.

Their daughter was the most beautiful baby either of them ever did see. She had her mother's eyes, father's pink hair, as well as his flair for creating havoc and his appetite for mischief and everything else, and she had Lucy's face and Natsu's nose; needless to say, baby Nashi was a perfect blend of the two of them.

The two Fairy tail wizards felt a chasm of love churn in their chests respectively.

Lucy felt tired all the time after the birth so that wasn't too fun.

Regardless, the Celestial wizard truly enjoyed getting her rest when she could.

The first thing Lucy noticed when she began to drag herself out of the darkness of sleep was the faint melody of birds chirping and the eerie silence that intermingled with it. The next thing she took notice was that, where she was used to having Natsu lying next to her, she could feel nothing nuzzle at her side or any warmth whatsoever.

Her eyes flickered open.

The bed was surprisingly empty.

She sat up and tried to get a visual survey of her surroundings while rubbing some lingering crust that formed on her eyelids overnight. She yawned. Upon glancing out the window, she could see that it was dawn due to the peach and navy blue blend to the skies out side with faint pink puffs of cumulus.

Daybreak was approaching.

"Natsu? Where did you go?"

Nothing.

Lucy groaned gingerly.

This was concerning. Natsu had a thing for going missing every morning at the moment. It was taxing for her energy and she was pretty sure that with him putting some stress on her (plus Nashi being young and dependent as she was) would cause her vibrant blonde hair to go prematurely gray and silver.

It was annoying, but she _did _have an idea as to where to find the Dragon Slayer.

Even still, it was too early for any of these types of shenanigans...

The tired Celestial mage climbed out of bed, reluctantly leaving the warmth of her blankets and duvets, and trudged over to grab a nearby dressing gown off of the top of the open bedroom door and slipped herself into it, before she grabbed the gowns fuzzy cord and tied it around her waist in a near-perfect knot to keep it from slipping off of herself. Her dressing gown was blue with yellow and periwinkle blue stars decorating it.

It was after she slipped her feet into a pair of fluffy white slippers that she slinked out of the room.

She wandered through the hallway leading to her daughter's bedroom.

It still felt so strange that she had a daughter...with Natsu, of all people. The celestial wizard kept wondering whether or not this was all a massive dream and she'd wake up any moment. If this was a dream then she _never _wanted to wake up from it —she wouldn't trade having a family like this for anything.

Upon reaching the door, she pushed it open with one hand and what she saw put a small (albeit tired) smile on her face as her heart swelled inside her chest.

Natsu was fast asleep on the floor beside the crib.

After the baby was born, he tended to get up in the night and sneak into the nursery so he could lay down beside the baby's bed and protect her, just encase; baby Nashi was quite a needy baby who tended to cry a lot and had unfortunately inherited Natsu's tremendous appetite.

She needed to be checked on, yes, but Natsu seemed to be taking his role a bit too seriously.

The Dragon Slayer had his back resting against the nice cream carpet of the nursery, his signature scarf was being used to swaddle the tiny being sleeping on his rock solid chest. Baby Nashi cooed and gurgled softly as she dozed on top of her father, she seemed to be content as her small body was completely curled in the scarf made of pale white dragon scales while she suckled on a dummy.

One of Natsu's hands was resting firmly atop the pink-haired infant's back to keep her properly supported and to also prevent her from falling off his chest.

His parental instincts had shifted from "Nesting instinct" to "Guarding instinct"

The Dragon slayer had his mouth wide open as he snored loudly —it was a miracle his snoring didn't awaken Nashi!

Lucy smirked and shook her head to herself.

This was all so adorable that it made her previous anger wash away like water washing away dirt. She guessed this could let this slide for once as it would have been a shame to wake both her husband and her baby up. She didn't want this moment ruined and it was still early in the morning so she decided to let her husband and daughter sleep in awhile longer.

"Lucy...?" A young voice spoke up.

It took every single fibre of her being to not cry out in surprise as she whirled around on her feet to see what the source of the new voice was. She couldn't risk waking up Natsu or (more importantly) baby Nashi! She spun on both of her feet and whirled her head in the direction of this voice. She grabbed her chest where her heart was desperately trying to burst out and she glanced down and that was when all signs of startled fright cooled.

It was Happy.

The blue anthropomorphic cat wandered into the room with a bleary-face look on his little cat face. It was obvious that he'd just been woken up, judging by the big bags hanging under his eyes and the sleep crust lining across his bottom eyelids.

"Uuungh..." the talking blue cat yawned whilst using the back of one of his paws to rub at his eyes, "What's going on?"

Lucy quietly flinched.

She must have woken him up somehow.

"Aww, Happy. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I ju-" She started to apologise when she was cut off.

"Is Natsu and my lil' sister ok?"

Lucy smiled at the sleepy exceed.

Even before Nashi was born, Happy made this pledge to the infant that he would be her big brother and that he would always make sure she was happy —that he'd be the best big brother he could be to her. The growing exceed had been very watchful over Nashi since then and always eagerly asked to babysit her should Lucy and Natsu need to go to the guildhall (they didn't plan on taking the babe until she was older), yet they had a hard time trying to explain to Happy about why Nashi couldn't eat fish yet after he tried to offer the babe a sardine. He practically showered Nashi with attention.

It made sense that he viewed her as his sister since he _was _raised by Natsu, making Natsu Happy's father too by default; after all, there was _no_ sight more adorable than a blue bipedal cat holding a baby that could barely fit into his paws...

Lucy bobbed her head with a single nod before stepping aside to reveal the endearing sight.

Happy's eyes lit up as he brought both paws over his cat lips to prevent from squealing out of sheer adorableness. All drowsiness had immediately evaporated from his face and he quietly bounced up and down on the spot, snickering oh-so carefully.

Clearly the sight was far too sweet for him too.

Natsu didn't even move a muscle, except to wrap his fingers tighter around Nashi's sleeping form. The baby girl with pink hair seemed to curl herself into a small ball as she continued to suck on her dummy quietly —her breaths (unlike those of her father's) were light, quiet and gentle. Her tiny hands clung to the fabric of the scaly scarf bundling her.

The adult pinkette exhumed a soft sigh from his throat, otherwise he remained still.

Lucy could not fight back a quiet giggle.

If she had known that all those restless nights where Natsu hogged her, became possessive over her, and treated her like glass would have all led to this one quiet moment then she never would have complained in the first place.

It was worth it.

She didn't know how Natsu would handle those teen years, though, but part of her couldn't wait.

The celestial wizard looked to the blue exceed hovering nearby.

"Happy, could you go fetch them a blanket?"

Happy gave a quiet giggle as he saluted dutifully.

"Aye sir!"

Happy proceeded to activate his Aera magic and flew over to the other side of the room to go and retrieve a blanket before he went back over to the pinkettes father/daughter duo and lay it over the top of them both. He was careful not to drop it too hard and fast and risk waking up the sleeping father and daughter.

It was a light, thin blanket that was red and fiery orange.

Natsu squirmed slightly when he felt the sudden extra weight of the blanket but he still didn't wake up. He shifted his position a little bit until he finally seemed to get comfy and resumed napping on the floor with his very young daughter still laying on his chest.

Lucy and Happy withdrew their newly-baited breaths out of relief.

Lucy quietly walked up to her sleeping husband and baby and stooped down to kiss him on the cheek, then she moved herself a bit higher to kiss the tip of little Nashi's nose. They both felt so warm compared to her and so peaceful.

She felt like the truly luckiest woman in all of Earthland.

"Sleep tight, my sweet dragons."

* * *

**A/N: Heres that second/last chapter of this short fic.**

**Its basically the end result what Natsu does AFTER Nashi was born.**

**I hope you enjoyed this short fic.**

**Don't forget to fave, review and check out my other fanfics should you want to!**

**-Chloemcg **


End file.
